The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine [Prunus persica (L.) Batsch] tree adapted to a subtropical (low chill) winter climate. This new tree, named ‘UFRoyal’, produces highly colored, good eating quality, clingstone, non-melting flesh fruit for fresh market in early May at Gainesville, Fla. Contrast is made to ‘UFQueen’ (U.S. Pat. No. 11,587) nectarine for reliable description. ‘UFRoyal’ is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it has large, attractive red skin, sweet fruit that ripen evenly within each fruit.